1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a pole-base assembly for a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, for guiding a tape which is released from a tape cassette and loaded in contact with a head drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus is a device for recording information on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape, and reproducing the recorded information. There are several types of magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, namely, a VCR (Video Cassette tape Recorder), a camcorder, and so on.
A magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus typically comprises a main deck at which a head drum is rotatably disposed, a main sliding member movably disposed to slide laterally on the main deck, a sub-deck movably disposed to slide longitudinally on the main deck, a moving means for moving a cassette tape inserted into the sub-deck to a predetermined position in the main deck, and a reel table for receiving two tape reels of the cassette tape and driven to wind one tape reel. The head drum is rotatably disposed at the main deck to record/reproduce information on a tape. The apparatus further comprises a tape loading means for loading the tape on the head drum, and a tape guide device.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a tape guide device. The tape guide device comprises an entrance pole base assembly 20 and an exit pole base assembly 30 for guiding the tape T at both sides of the head drum 10 to drive around the head drum 10, and a plurality of guideposts 41, 42, 43, 44. The guideposts 41 and 42 are fixed to the main deck 1, and the other guideposts 43 and 44 are moved in the main deck 1 to guide the driving of the tape T and to adjust tension.
The pole-base assemblies 20, 30 are moved along a direction A by a predetermined moving means to guide the driving of the tape T. Since the head drum 10 is disposed at a predetermined slope at the main deck 1, the pole-base assemblies 20, 30 have special construction for guiding the tape T inclined at a predetermined angle as the tape T is being guided along the head drum 10.
Namely, the entrance pole base assembly 20 comprises a pole base 21, a rotation supporting roller 23 and a sloping pole 25, as shown in FIG. 2. Since the head drum is disposed to be sloped, the sloping pole 25 is disposed to be sloped with respect to the rotation supporting roller 23 between the rotation supporting roller 23 and head drum 10 to maintain parallel to the tape T.
With the conventional pole base assembly having the above construction, when the pole base 21 is manufactured by a molding process, a hole for coupling with the sloping pole 25 is bored and then the pole base 21 is press-fit into the hole to be fixedly disposed at a predetermined angle. In this case, the angle of the sloping pole 25 press-fit in the hole is determined by the initial position of the manufactured hole. Therefore, the angle of the sloping pole press-fit in the hole varies according to a manufacturing tolerance of the hole, thereby increasing the likelihood that the sloping pole will be sloped at an incorrect angle, and thus decreasing productivity.